The Seperatist's Story
by fatparks
Summary: Navarra Ali is the last surviving member of the Separatist Council due to unfortunate circumstances. With the war officially over, she faces a new challenge: Survival. What will happen as she struggles to being the remnants of the broken army together in an attempt to bring back the Seperatist cause? With the Empire tracking her down, there isn't much time left. Will she survive?
1. Prologue

"_Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen…"_ –Darth Sidious

**Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine's Office, 19 BBY**

Merely days before the Chancellors "kidnapping," the Supreme Chancellor sat in his luxurious office as he simply observed the busy streets of Coruscant, whether it was night or day, they were always spewing with activity, in this case, it was the middle of the night.

"Pull up information on the Separatist Council," he said, not bothering to look away from his window, and loud enough for his computer to analyze, but not so loud that it would disturb anyone who still bothered to be in the Senate Tower this late.

"Pulling up information on Separatist Council now," his computer responded, and a mere second later, a large holographic image appeared, showing every single member of the Separatist Council. It was then that the dark lord bothered to look away from the window, and off to the information before him.

_Once Count Dooku is slain, Grievous can then take them to a remote location where they can meet their demise_, Sidious thought to himself with an evil cackle.

Sidious spent the next few minutes looking through the various Council Members, making sure they were not anywhere near the battlefield, so that they could be easily eliminated.

Suddenly, the dark lord came across one of the Council members who was currently in charge of running a blockade in a remote system in the Outer-Rim.

"Navarra Ali, Viceroy's aide of the Trade Federation… Interesting," Sidious said aloud to himself. "What to do? What to do?" he wondered.

"Bring up all information regarding Navarra Ali," Sidious ordered his computer. Once again, within a mere second all information regarding the Viceroy's Aide was right in front of Sidious. As Sidious read, he was very intrigued by the information regarding this "Navarra" who moments before Sidious barely knew anything about.

"Very interesting… She is a great asset to the Trade Federation, and to the CIS, and that is why… she must die. Immediately."


	2. Ambushed

_"Sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the greater good. I just never thought I would be one of those sacrifices."_-Navarra Ali

**Balvanios System, 19 BBY.**

"Ma'am, we have detected seven Republic Cruisers dropping out of hyperspace," Navarra heard a droid howl behind her. Navarra was in the middle of reading important Separatist documents in regards to the current state of the Confederacy, and she needed peace and quiet, but if Republic Cruisers were attacking her blockade, that was more important.

"So you think seven Republic cruisers have any chance against our fifteen? We have double the amount of firepower as them, I don't know what they think they're doing, this is suicide," the womans's Neimoidian accent was thick. "Release the Vulture Droids," she let the words slip off of her tongue in a manner that was almost creepy. She would enjoy watching this Republic Mission turn into that of a suicidal streak.

"Yes, m'Lady," the B1 droid stated as he issues the order via the com-link.

"Concentrate the majority of our fire aboard their capitol ship. Make them burn," Navarra cackled as she rubbed her hands together- ready to watch their ships fail. "Do not let any of them slip through the planet, the Balvanios resistance is trouble enough as is without the Republic's help."

So the battle had begun, or had it? Navarra simply observed as hundreds of vulture droids simultaneously swept out from the fifteen Separatist cruisers, and began to lay siege on the Republic vessels- the capitol ship in particular.

In response, the Republic sent out the majority of their fighters to hit right back at them- and that was when the battle had officially begun.

"Sir, what if they break through?" Navarra listened to the B1 question the stability of their fleet, and she shot back a look at the droid that clearly said "_We won't"._

"We will not lose, and if you think we will then they must have assembled you incorrectly on Geonosis, do you need to go back there and have them check you out?" She scolded the droid.

"No, Ma'am!" the droid sounded terrified as he responded to his mistress- the last thing he wanted was to be sent back to Geonosis- the desert planet.

"Besides, we're in the middle of our defenses, virtually untouchable. Our victory was assured the moment they arrived here." As if on cue, a large explosion could be heard originating from the vast reaches of space, and Navarra turned around in time to just notice one of the Republic's frigate's engines give out, causing the frigate to slowly spiral to the surface where they would most certainly meet their demise.

"6 to go," Navarra heard a B1 state from the back of the bridge.

"Indeed. This battle will be over rather quickly," Navarra let out a small cackle.

But the battle was not over yet… With a roar, Navarra observed as a squad of Y-Wing Bombers headed straight towards a burning Separatist frigate that had already taken a lot of fire.

"Take out those Y-Wings!" Navarra practically screeched through the com-link as the Y-Wings began to rip through the durasteel of the ship with every bomb they dropped before the Separatists even had time to react. "Take them out!" Almost immediately, a group of Vulture droids was sent to take care of the Y-Wings.

Fortunately, the squad of vulture droids had taken out the majority of the Y-Wing squad before they could destroy the frigate, and the remainders of the Y-Wings had retreated, though the frigate was left in critical damage. However, it was not the only one that had received heavy fire.

_VROOOOOOOM…_

Navarra watched in a panicked notion as a burning Republic Cruisers plummeted straight towards the capital frigate- _her frigate_. She watched in horror as it inched closer and closer to her every second.

Navarra wasn't the only one who seemed to notice, however. Many Separatist cruisers began to fire on the Republic Cruiser in hopes that it would slow down, or break off in a different direction, but their efforts were in vain and it seemed hopeless for Navarra and her crew.

Navarra waited and waited for the cruiser to hit, closing her eyes as she did not want to witness her own death, and she tensed as she felt the vibration of her ship, however, the Neimoidian was expecting more.

She slowly opened her eyes to find the Republic cruiser had skimmed the outer hull of her ship, making a screeching noise and causing the vibrations she felt- but not causing any major damages to the ship.

"Phew, that was close, even the Commander was scared," Navarra listened to a relieved B1 as she caught her breath, her heart rate starting to slow.

"Shut up," Navarra said, annoyed, as she turned to face the battle once more- only 5 Republic Cruisers remaining. Unfortunately, they had lost a ship also, and had two in critical condition, including the one she saved from the Y-Wings.

"Come on you good for nothing droids," Navarra yelled angrily over the com. "Get your shit together!"

"We're going down!" Navarra's com-link vibrated as she heard a Neimoidian frantically cry out on one of the other ships as a series of explosions could be heard emanating from the same ship. It wasn't going down, no they weren't that lucky. It was just going to be left in a crisp in the middle of space- in a bunch of small pieces that no one will ever bother to pick up.

"Damn it!" Navarra thrashed in her chair before rising from it. She simply got up and stood directly by the thick window that lay before her, silence engulfing the room for a moment.

"Uh, Ma'am," a B1 spoke from the back.

"What is it now, droid?" Navarra shot back.

"We've detected seven more Republic ships emerge from hyperspace," the droid didn't sound concerned at all, unlike Navarra.

"Excuse me?" Navarra asked, as if she couldn't believe what she just heard.

_BOOOOOOOOM…._

The bridge shook violently, so violently that Navarra had to hold on to the railings to keep herself up. She turned her head to see what had caused the ship to shake, and was surprised to see that one of the other Separatist frigates had rammed into hers, and was now spiraling to the surface. Fortunately, her ship was still intact… for the most part.

"Their capitol ship is down, sir," Navarra looked out as she saw the Republic's capital ship had been ripped in two. Unfortunately, it looked as if _their _capital ship,_ Navarra's ship_, was next.

"Our shields are almost down, Ma'am," a B1 screeched as the room began to shake.

"Send out all of our remaining repair crews, I want this ship back in _excellent_ condition," Navarra yelled over the commotion that was occurring outside.

While the repair crews were sent out in an attempt to repair the ship, vulture droids were also sent out to guard them, and make sure that they would be safe in case the Republic caught on to what they were doing.

"We've brought down another of their ships, they're like headless chickens without their capital ship," a B2 had informed Navarra as she tried to maintain balance by holding onto the bar as the ship was still shaking rather violently. At least some of the droids could use their magnetic pule to latch onto the ground so they wouldn't go flying around the ship- unlike Navarra.

"Excellent. They will be on the run soon enough."

"Indeed," the B2 stated. For the next moment, all Navarra did was stand there and observe the battle.

" How are the repair crews doing?"

"Er, not so well. They're taking heavy fire," the B2 replied.

"Focus all turrets on their protection! If they fall this ship falls as well, and then the whole battle is practically lost," Navarra stated grimly. With that, the B2 ordered all turrets to focus on protecting the repair crew.

In a matter of moments, the Republic forces had been pushed back to the edge of the planet, with nowhere else to go, it was looking as if they would have to retreat soon.

"Make them suffer, we cannot afford to lose this planet, we are on the brink of winning the war," Navarra stated through the com-link, as if trying to inspire the droids to be more harsh than they were currently being. "Destroy them! Make them retreat, or die trying!"

Navarra expected all of the Republic's cruisers to begin to succumb to the might of Navarra's fleet, but that isn't what happened. Instead, a light had suddenly burst through space, temporarily blinding Navarra. She fell back onto the floor, hitting her head as a series of deafening explosions could be heard all around her.

Unsure of what was happening, Navarra got to her feet once more, and looked out into space as the light had subsided. She didn't see anything, but what was happening? Her fleet was crumbling, they had the Republic pushed back, about to retreat, what was it this time?

Then she saw it- she saw all of the ships perfectly lined up as they concentrated their fire on one single ship until it had fallen- then another, and another, until nothing would be left.

Republic reinforcements.

They had sent in ten more ships to wreak havoc on Navarra's blockade, and used some sort of electromagnetic device to temporarily stun the droids and blind Nivarra to gain the upper hand- and there was no way to stop them. Or was there?

"Get us some reinforcements, now!" Navarra shouted as one of the droids tried furiously to contact any nearby Separatist outposts, but to no avail.

"They jammed our signals; we're stuck out here with no one! Shall we retreat, m'lady?" the B1 asked.

"Yes, prepare the jump to lightspeed! We're no match against this ma-" Suddenly, the ship began to shake furiously, knocking Navarra off of her feet once more. "We're taking heavy fire!" the droid shouted.

It was like a wind had knocked Navarra all across the bridge, sucking the life out of her. She didn't remember it well exactly, but she remembered her life flashing through her eyes- her family on Cato Neimoidia that she was about to leave behind- all that she wanted to do in her lifetime but never got to do…

…All because her frigate was spiraling towards the surface of a vastly unexplored planet.


End file.
